Invitation: Valid
by TonNic
Summary: Season 4. Willow forgot to revoke Spike's invitation!    A/N: I wrote this story back in 2002. I just never published it here before.


Title: "Invitation:Valid"  
Author: Tonya Nicole/Vix  
Email: wwes_  
Classification: Willow/Spike  
Rating: NC-17  
Summary: Willow forgot to revoke Spike's invitation!  
Disclaimer: AHHHHHH! I hate you, Joss! Just kidding. Actually, you are God. Without you, there would be no Willow, Spike, Angel, or any other character from "BtVS." So, to all of you reading this, who do you think these characters belong to? :( I feel sick now.  
Distribution: Just ask and you shall receive!  
Spoiler(s): Season 4

"Are you sure, Buffy?" asked Willow. The two best friends were sitting around their usual, reserved table at the Bronze, watching Anya and Xander dance on the floor with the crowd. "I mean, I know that you haven't been feeling well and all. I could go with you... if you want," Willow smiled.

"No, Wills. I'll be fine. Really." Buffy watched as the smile on her best friend's face faded into a frown. She looked over to where Anya and Xander were, dancing with the crowd. Without looking, she spoke. "You know what? Don't say anything, but Anya and Xander DO make a cute couple." Willow didn't speak. Buffy turned back to her and seen the disappointment in her friend's eyes. "Oh, come on! Besides, Riley will be there. I won't be alone. I mean, sure, the whole fighting ugly demons with your boyfriend doesn't rate high in the romance department...but it could be fun."

Willow started to stand up. "Oh, right. Riley. How could I forget. The guy that stole my best friend away from me. Silly me."

Buffy looked up in shock. "Willow, I..."

"You know what, Buffy? Save it! I didn't want to help you slay demons anyway. I just wanted to offer you my help, since Xander wasn't going, but spending time with ex-Demon girl over there. But, why should I go? It's a time for you and your boyfriend to get together and fuck later. I get it."

"Willow, that is not what I meant."

Willow picked up her coat. "Shut up, Buffy! Hopefully I'll see you before next century... that is if you don't have anything else better to do!" she shouted. She turned around and smacked right into Xander's chest. Anya just frowned.

"Hey, Wills. Leaving so soon? I thought that you and Buffy were..."

Willow pushed him out of the way and yelled, "Move it, Xander! I have better things to do than be here with my so-called best friend!" Willow pushed through the crowd and stormed out the door.

Xander sat down with a confused Buffy. "Damn! What is her problem?" asked Xander.

Buffy just rolled her eyes and shook her head. "Beats me."

Anya looked at the two and smiled at Xander. "Could be PMS."

*-*-*-*

Willow walked to her dorm quietly through the deserted halls. She took a look at her watch. 12:06 AM. *Damn, it's late.* Buffy wasn't going to be back until morning since Riley was patroling with her, which meant Willow was free from everything and was only going to concentrate on herself. *Maybe I'll work on some more spells.* She yawned out loud. *Nope. Bed time for Willow.*

As she reached her dorm, she pulled her key out of her pocket. She unlocked the door and stepped inside. *Finally. Home.* She smiled. She turned to shut the door. Before she even had time to turn the light on, a strong arm wrapped around her waist and a hand covered her mouth. *Oh, Goddess! Help me!* The figure slammed her up against the wall. Not hard, but hard enough to cause Willow more fear of the unwanted visitor. Still grabbed by the strong arm and hand, the figure flipped on the light. Willow froze in fear. *Oh no!*

"Hello, pet." He removed his hand and arm from her.

"Spike." She stayed frozen, glued to the wall in fear. Unknowingly, she started to babble. "What are you doing here? How did you get in? What do you want?"

"Easy there. One question at a time." He took a look and backed away from the scared and shaken girl. "Wow. Put a little scare in you, did I, pet? I'm not sorry, you know."

Willow stepped forward and poked him in the chest. "A LITTLE scare?" She scowled. "Just a little scare?" Spike raised an eyebrow at her. "Of course you scared me! How could you be so stupid? Now tell me, how in the hell did you get in here?"

Still being poked in the chest, Spike answered primly, "I was invited."

Willow shook her head in confusion. "Invited? What... I never invited you and Buffy sure as hell didn't. So, don't lie to me!"

Spike grabbed her by the arms and threw her on the bed. He then jumped on top of her, bringing her arms up over her head and pinning her body with his. "Remember, pet. You did. I can't believe you forgot," he pouted.

Willow started wiggling wildly under the blond's hard body. She wasn't making any progress... only making Spike slightly aroused. "Get off of me!"

"I wouldn't do that, ducks. You might start something that we'll both have to finish," he grinned devilishly.

Willow looked at him with more confusion in her eyes showing. "What...what are you talking about?"

She suddenly seen the flash of power and passion flash in the vampire's eyes and felt something hard press into her stomach. She gasped.

"Oh, I think you know what I'm talking about, pet."

"No. We can't! I can't! It's not right!"

Spike bent closer to her and blew into her ear. Desire shot straight through her to her very core. "You know I've waited so long for this. For us to be alone. I'm not letting you leave. I want you. You want me. I can smell it on you. Now, Willow... I'm going to tell you this just once. I AM going to have you tonight. You WILL be mine... forever," he whispered in her ear.

"Spike, I..."

Her words were cut off by his demanding mouth. She gasped in surprise and he took the opportunity to claim her mouth with his tongue. She moaned and he stopped. He looked down at her, his eyebrow cocked slightly.

"You moaned," he said simply.

Willow just stared back. Her fear was gone and replaced by the same elements as Spike's. "You stopped. Why?"

"I thought you didn't want this. I thought that I was going to have to do this with you sqirmming and making me so hard I just say 'fuck it' and shag you until you love me."

"Too late. I do love you." She smiled boldly at him. "I always have. I've always had a crush on you. I just didn't know if you felt the same. I was too scared to find out the truth."

Spike shook his head in wonder. "Bloody hell, pet! Of course I have feelings for you. Deep feelings. I go to bed every bloody night... picturing you moaning in my arms, while I make love to you."

"You do?" she spoke through tears.

He brought a hand down and gently wiped the tears away. "I do. I can't bloody help it. I love you. Always have. Always will."

"I love you too, Spike, she sighed. "Um, Spike?"

"Yes, Willow?"

"Make love to me. Please?"

"Love, you don't have to beg me. I'll gladly make love to you."

The two mouths claimed each other in a soul rocking kiss and both new lovers moaned in passion. Spike let go of Willow's arms and she took the opportunity to deepen the kiss by wrapping them around his neck. Spike continued his assault down her jaw and made his way to her neck, taken a moment to suckle on her pulse, before stopping as he seen her shirt.

"Pet, this is in the way." He took his shaky fingers and started to unbutton her shirt.

*He's shaking. I don't believe it,* Willow smiled as he continued his task at hand.

Once the shirt was unbuttoned, Willow arched her back up as he pulled it free, dropping it onto the floor. "Cor, magnificent. You are such a beauty, love."

He then sat up to remove his leather duster and then started to remove his shirt. His hands were caught in mid process by Willow's and he looked at her while she smiled. "Let me," she said huskily. Spike nodded and let her finish the task. She brought her tiny hands to his shirt and pulled it over his head. As soon as the shirt was removed, she let her eyes wander his pale, muscular chest for a moment.

"Like what you see, pet?" Spike asked innocently.

Willow just nodded her head and continued to look in awe. *He's all mine! Oh, Goddess! He's all... mine.*

Spike moved down the bed and removed her pants and panties just as teasingly as he had removed her shirt a moment before. He then got off the bed and pulled her to him, as he discarded her clothes onto the floor with their clothes. She unbuttoned his jeans, his eyes staring intensly at her while she worked. When they were undone, she pulled the two layers of clothes down his body. He stepped out of them and kissed her neck. *She's all mine. All mine.*

He wrapped his arms around her and lowered them back onto the bed, her body pinned by his. As he continued to kiss her neck and kneading her breasts, he took the other hand and slipped a finger into her. She moaned. He decided to slip another into her. *Cor, she's tight!* He slipped a third into her tight passage and started a smooth rhythm, moving his fingers back and forth through her slick core.

"Spike. Please!" Willow half moaned and half growled.

She was ready. Spike positioned himself at her core and took her lips with his, as he thrusted deep inside her heat. Willow gasped feeling him fill her completely. *He's so big! But...it feels so good.*

He took a moment for her to adjust to him and when he felt her wrap her legs around his waist, he pulled out just enough and thrusted back in. He started out sweet and slow, but as soon as he felt his climax rise, he went faster and deeper. Willow played her part by meeting him thrust for thrust each time. Soon they were both shaking and their climaxes hit together.

Willow turned her neck to the side and offered him her permission to claim her. He took her up on her offer by dropping his head to her pulse point. He started suckling and kissing it and as soon as he felt his true face arise, he sank his teeth in. Willow screamed as a second orgasm ripped through her body at his actions. The taste of Willow's blood sent Spike into a second also.

He was licking at her neck as they came down from their highs together. He brought his head up and kissed her lips with passion and love. He rolled them over, still inside her, and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Mine, Willow," Spike spoke softly.

"And you're mine, Spike," Willow replied in returned.

The two new lovers smiled at each other and drifted off to sleep wrapped in each other's embrace.

The End.


End file.
